villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku
"Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku" ("Concert of Darkness"), sometimes mistakenly referred as "Voice in the Dark" due to being the song's first line, is a recurring song from the anime series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. It serves as the first Image Song for the Black Beauty Sisters and appeared for the first time in the episode "The Heart That Believes" and for the last time in the episode "Confused Heart". It was performed by Sheshe's voice actress Miki Tsuchiya and Mimi's voice actress Noriko Shitaya. Lyrics Original = Voice In the Dark! Yami no foria Shinju no kizuna ubae Voice In the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na shou Voice In the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara Heiwa nante maboroshi Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou Voice In the Dark! Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono Merodi Voice In the Dark! Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare! Uzumaku rifurein de... Shinju no kizuna ubae "Omoi" nante suteteru Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku Sakebi nante darenimo todokanai Voice In the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na shou Voice In the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara! Ai ni mamorarete iru shiawase na monotachi "Tsutawaru" to shinjite iru hitomi ga mabushii Voice In the Dark! Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono merodi Voice In the Dark! Ai o tomote katachi naki kusari to nare! Voice In the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na shou Voice In the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara! Kanashiki yami no foria... Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku... Uzumaku rifurein de... Kanashiki yami no foria... |-| English Translation = Voice In the Dark! The folia of darkness Steal the bonds of pearls! Voice In the Dark! Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark! Carried by this song, The power of darkness echoes Harmony is nothing but an illusion, A deception without a mirror reflection If it'd get entangled in thread of waves, It would come to an ebb tide Turn the charm inside hearts into a wicked aphrodisiac, And lead astray the weak people Voice In the Dark! The black waves and the melody we're playing Voice In the Dark! Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain! With this whirling refrain... Steal the bonds of pearls Throwing away the "feelings" Is a dreaming girl's monologue No scream will reach anyone Voice In the Dark! Now! The beautiful, magnificent show starts Voice In the Dark! Carried by this song, The power of darkness echoes! Happy people protected by love, Eyes believing in "carrying through" are too bright Voice In the Dark! The black waves and the melody we're playing Voice In the Dark! Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain! Voice In the Dark! Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark! Carried by this song, The power of darkness echoes! The sad folia of darkness... Violently, powerfully, hotly... With this whirling refrain... The sad folia of darkness... Gallery Images Black beauty.jpg Concert darkness.jpg Voiceinthedark.jpg X1080-Kbs.jpg Videos 黒の協奏曲～concerto～【歌詞字幕付き】 Category:Anime Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Duets